


Take Me (Away)

by SeverinadeStrango



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Akechi Mitsuhide is His Own Warning, Desperation of All Flavors, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Manipulation, Surrealism, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Unhealthy fixation, Voluntary Captivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverinadeStrango/pseuds/SeverinadeStrango
Summary: He just wants to be human.  He just wants to be saved.





	Take Me (Away)

The door opens, and he starts, gasping and breathing in another gulp of the dusty air as the familiar footfalls near him. He’s awake, he’s alert, this was what he’d waited all night and day for and it was what he would _continue_ to wait for until his bones crumbled to dust. He waits for the sliver of light that falls upon his face whether it be sunlight or moonlight.

He waits and he’ll wait forever for the hand that rests on his head after the sword is set down in the corner because it’s not needed. Mitsuhide’s never felt more insulted but knows that he is utterly defenseless like this, chained and exposed in a way that he’d _never_ been before. Hisahide had turned him upside-down and inside-out, there was no keeping secrets from this man because he’d torn every last one of them away of them. He waited for him to rip him open one more time and scour him again from head to toe.

“Have you waited for me, Mitsuhide?” 

His lips were cracked, and when he tried to answer all he could taste was the coppery tang of his own blood, that and the earthy scent of that damned glove as two fingers pressed and pried at his teeth he wanted more he _wanted more._

_Use me show me I’m real_

He nodded instead, having been temporarily muffled, hoping desperately that it would be enough _it is never going to be enough._

“Have you thought about this?”

The fingers left his mouth and trailed over his jaw, down his throat, painting his own blood onto his skin in aimless little patterns. He felt like he was being inspected, examined, as much of a relic as the nameless and countless objects surrounding him. Timeless ageless deathless, removed from a mortality that was moving just a little too fast for him to hold on. 

“Yes,” he rasped, his mouth finally unobstructed, _“Yes,_ Matsunaga-sama, please –“

“Now, now,” Hisahide tutted, tapping the side of Mitsuhide’s sunken cheek, “what did I say about being _specific,_ Mitsuhide?”

Oh, he could have _died._ Didn’t he know how long he’d waited, didn’t he _know_ didn’t he know that this was his only purpose now? He’d drift away, he’d – he’d _vanish_ and fall to pieces if left alone for any longer, and in a singular, exhausting move of desperation he lurched forwards and collapsed against Hisahide’s leg, his lungs feeling like they were made of sandpaper on the inside. 

“Take me back,” he whispered, “want to exist, want to – want to be _human,_ let me be real – “

“And are you not real now, Mitsuhide?”

He shook his head, all but pitifully sobbing into Matsunaga’s thigh. Make me real, he screamed, _please_ take me away, _please_ bring me down, he needed the rough hands on his hipbones and the burning pain that seared him from the inside out. He needed the sharp crushing of air from his lungs again and again and again else he drift away.

_I don’t know what’s going to happen to me_

“Perhaps, then, it is better to let you remain unreal, for now.”

_No!_

“Just for a little while longer. You _can_ do that for me, can’t you, Mitsuhide?”

He couldn’t answer, not as Matsunaga shook him off and onto the floor as if he was nothing more than a bothersome, rabid mongrel (he wasn’t, he wasn’t anything more at all). But then again, he didn’t _need_ to answer. 

Mitsuhide would show him. He would _show_ him how much he could take, how timeless he truly was, that he was _worthy_ of becoming forever enshrined. Only then would he be saved from whatever was waiting. Only then would he be human.


End file.
